


Darcy's Office Romance... but without the romance

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Category: Beautiful Series - Christina Lauren, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Jane Foster, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Central Park, Challenge Response, Closet Sex, Couch Sex, Darcy Lewis Smut Week, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dimension Travel, Elevator Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Girl Power, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prank Wars, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex Magic, Sex and Chocolate, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stair Sex, Stark Industries, Steve Rogers Feels, Strawberries, Suit Porn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: More plot for my porn! Darcy is working at the Avengers Tower and has a naughty encounter, but who is it?Thanks to a brilliant idea from a reader (varda) I am going to use Chapter 1 as the beginning and then write a different follow up chapter for each of the ships tagged.Leave a comment for the Avenger you want me to write the most and I'll try do the favorites first :)





	1. Who is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

 

 **_THE ASSHOLE!_ ** Darcy thinks to herself as he smirks at her across the boardroom table. She’d worked for weeks on that assignment and it was perfect. But he’d cut in and taken her out with a swift kick to the knees claiming she was too inexperienced to lead this project herself. So now she had to partner with that complete and utter jerk for the remainder of this assignment.

 

With the meeting over Darcy stalks back to her office on a lower floor of the Avenger’s Tower, it’s late so everyone is leaving, saying goodbye to her on the way out, asking if she will come out for drinks, but she has a ton of work to do to make sure she can stay ahead. So she waves them on saying she’ll come next time and heads into her office. Darcy is busy answering emails when her office door swings open, of course it’s him, with his jacket and tie off, with the top few shirt buttons undone, sleeves rolled up, now it’s the end of the day, highlighting his arm and chest definition. **_Fucking hot bastard!_ ** She stews internally as he enters her office, closing the door behind him and sitting without Darcy saying a word, she just raises an eyebrow in question.

 

“Well, how about we go over the project? You can get me up to speed.” He says without preamble, his smug face showing that he knows how pissed she is.

 

 **_Fucker!_ ** “I don’t have time tonight, check the calendar, maybe I can fit you in next week.” Darcy retorts turning back to her emails. She watches out of the corner of her eye as he just quirks a smile at her dismissal of him before taking her large project folder off her desk and starting to read it, making all sorts of annoying humming sounds as he flicks through the pages. Darcy pretends to ignore him but she’s read the same sentence 7 times now. He stops at one page and stares intently before grabbing a pen and starts to write on the page. “Hey stop that!” Darcy jumps up and grabs the pen off him, she tries to grab the folder too but he doesn’t let go. “What’s your problem?” Darcy demands.

 

“Well this graph doesn’t match up with the numbers.” There’s that fucking smirk again. _Why does it make him hotter?_

 

“Impossible.” Darcy responds incredulously, leaning over as he puts the folder on the desk and she moves next to him to look at the page, her hair falling over her shoulders and grazing his hand on the desk. She’s focused on trying to find the mistake in the graph when she feels it, a light touch on the back of her leg, just above her knee, under her skirt. Darcy freezes, as she feels her body respond. She remembers too late that she didn’t wear panties today, because the line in this type of skirt is just too obvious, his fingers trail up her thigh and start to play with the curve of her ass.

 

As her body unconsciously moves into his touch, all of a sudden Darcy is slammed forward into the desk with a hand on her back holding her down and him towering over her, pushing her skirt up. “I fucking knew it!” She hears him exclaim from behind her, “I fucking knew you didn’t wear panties with these skirts!” Then before Darcy can tell him off for his rough treatment, his hand lands hard on her ass making her squeal, he does it again and again and again.

 

“Get off!” Darcy yells as she tries to twist out from under him, pissed at his effortless manhandling of her.

 

He chuckles as he slides a finger between her legs and up the line to her ass, leaving a trail of wetness, causing her to stop struggling and begin to tremble beneath his touch. “Are you trying to tell me you don’t enjoy this sweetheart?” His finger traces the line again. “I knew the moment I saw you that someone that looked as innocent as you but didn’t wear panties to work would like a firm hand.”

 

Before Darcy can retort his hand moves back down the curve of her, now pink and tingling, ass and she feels his fingers slide into her pussy and out again before rubbing gentle circles around her clit. All she can do is try to stifle her moans as his clever fingers work her up, changing between caressing her clit and then sliding into her pussy and tickling her gspot. He starts to move faster and rougher and Darcy forgets to be quiet, she forgets to worry about others left in the tower as she screams his name as she cums.

 

All Darcy can hear is her raspy panting as he moves to perch on the desk next to her. She turns to face him and he smirks at her as he slides his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean and making an obscene popping sound when he pulls them out.

 

_Just because the guy gave me an amazing orgasm doesn’t mean I like him any better than last week. OK maybe a little but I’m not ready to let him off the hook for all his bullshit just yet._

 

“Well thank you, that was a nice distraction.” Darcy says as she calmly disentangles herself from the desk and smooths her skirt down. His smirk falters for a bit as she doesn’t immediately reach for his cock, bulging obviously under his belt buckle. Darcy reaches around him snagging her purse off the desk. “See you tomorrow.” She gives him a little wave as she leaves her office, hips swaying as she walks out the hall to the elevators.

 

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Darcy hears him yell as the elevator dings... It's her turn to smirk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think it is?


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do a different Avenger for every chapter as a continuation from chapter 1.
> 
> First up, Tony!

 

Tony’s sitting in his office thinking about the night before, trying not to get hard thinking about Darcy defiantly leaving him there, he actually feels kind of proud of her for doing that, which is completely fucked up because he would have much rather had her mouth around his cock. All of a sudden his door crashes open shocking him out of his day dream and the star of his imaginings marches into the room and slams a white envelope down on his desk. Darcy raises a single eyebrow at Tony before storming out again without a word.

 

_ Fucking perfect. _ Tony thinks as he leans over his desk to watch her ass as she strides away,  _ fuck she's magnificent _ . He opens the envelope ready to see an official notice of sexual harassment and instead a receipt for a online clothing store falls out, charged to his credit card. “What the fuck?” Tony says to himself and then he runs out of his office and sees Darcy disappearing into the stairwell, so he follows her.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Tony demands, catching her on the landing just below his level.

 

“Going to get a coffee, what’s it to you? Is it now against company policy, do I need to take my new “partner”?” She retorts, miming air quotes with her fingers at him.

 

“I mean charging your fucking clothes to the Avengers!” Waving the receipt at her as he steps closer, automatically noting that she steps up to meet him in challenge. Tony has to work hard on calming his body’s immediate arousal response at her gutsiness.

 

“Well if you think back to 12 hours ago you will remember a little meeting in my office where you got quite handsy and ripped my skirt! Only fair that you pay for things you damage.” He knows he shouldn’t be, but Tony so hard already as he watches Darcy’s cheeks flush against her fair skin, reminding him of her pink ass last night. As her completely fuckable lips scold him, those pert beautiful breasts heaving against her shirt as she tries to control her temper make him go cross eyed.

 

Tony does the only thing he can think of doing and grabs Darcy up in his arms and crushes his mouth against hers. Fingers in her thick dark hair destroying her professional updo as the pins go flying and he slams her against the wall. Maybe he could stop, but then that heady fucking moan escapes past her teeth and he knows he’s done for. His hand rucks up her skirt, she’s wearing panties this time and as he traces them with his fingertips he feels her wetness soak through.  _ I’m fucking throbbing _ .

 

“Make a note to order a pair of panties too.” Tony growls as he grasps them and rips them off her. His fingers immediately plunge inside her and she cries out his name. He builds her up as their mouths meet in a clash of tongue and teeth. Leaving their marks on each other as their lips violently take. Tony pulls away to watch her grinding on his hand, lips swollen, hair a mess, eyes wide and needy.

 

“I need your cock in me now!” Darcy whimpers the demand, and Tony has to turn his head to the side to hide how that affects his.

 

“Say please.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Tony laughs and undoes his belt and fly, freeing his hard thick length before slamming into her tight warmth.  _ Fuck she feels amazing, better than anything I’ve ever felt before _ . He thinks as he thrusts hard and deep, he can feel her muscles contracting around him as he  moves, her teeth in the shoulder of his jacket.

 

“I’m close,” Darcy whimpers into his neck.

 

_ Fucking perfect. _ Tony thinks as he pulls her hair back to make her look him in the eyes. He drowns in those eyes for a moment, full of so much passion and hunger. With a couple more thrusts he comes hard inside her, pulling out quickly so she can’t rub up against him.

 

“Well thank you for the nice distraction.” Tony steps back, doing up his pants and tucking in his shirt as he smirks at her.

 

“Seriously!?” Her look could kill an army. Then her head falls back against the wall with a dull thud as she narrows her eyes in challenge, hair falling in messy waves over her face and down her body.

 

“That was fantastic.” Tony says as he picks up the receipt he'd dropped on the ground, "we should do it again sometime." He is still grinning as he leaves the stairwell.

 

“YOU’RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!” He hears her shriek just as the door closes behind him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think?
> 
> Who should be next?


	3. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writing has turned mammoth with heaps of pairing requests, I LOVE IT! If you have any other pairings you want not already tagged let me know in the comments and I'll have a go :)

As the doors close on Darcy’s smirking face, clothes still obviously rumpled from their interlude in her office, Steve groans and covers his face in his hands. _Shit what have I done?_ He asks himself, _I’ve been waiting for an opening for years and now I’ve just ravished her on her desk basically against her will._ _I’ve got to go apologise,_ He then sprints for the stairs. _I’ve got to make it up to her, but fuck, I’ve got to see her like that again._ He smiles a little at the memory of her moaning for him as he quickly outpaces the elevator and presses the button for it on a floor a few levels below. 

 

When it opens, it’s that knowing smile Steve has on his face that Darcy sees first, making her shiver as he steps into the elevator and holds his hand on the door. Without saying a word or looking at anyone other than Darcy, the other 3 people in the elevator quickly rush out with murmurs that they’ll catch the next one, or it’s healthier for them to use the stairs. Darcy refuses to retreat though and stares back at Steve arching an eyebrow. “What do you want Rogers?” She demands.

 

“I wanted to apologise for my behaviour, I had no right doing that to you when you said for me to stop. I got carried away by discovering your magnificent ass was pantiless, but that’s no excuse.” He said the last bit with a half smirk appearing and disappearing quickly, but his big puppy dog eyes stare at her beseechingly, she half expects his foot to toe the ground in a ‘awe shucks ma’am’ way.

 

“Oh fuck that, I wanted it.” Darcy says as she steps up to Steve, so close her hair brushes his chest. “And it was so fucking hot.” Darcy has barely finished her sentence when Steve sweeps her up into his arms. Their mouths clash together like a battle as both fight for dominance over the other. Steve pushes Darcy up against the wall but she grabs his hair pulling his head back and baring his neck for her lips and teeth as she leaves a trail of fire down his neck and back up to his ear.

 

Darcy has his ear in between her teeth when she hears a cough. Peaking out from behind Steve she sees they’ve reached the ground floor and the doors have opened with Tony at the entrance with the biggest and brightest grin she’s ever seen on anyone. “Well well well, you kids look like you’re having fun.” He walks in and leans on the wall next to them as Steve lets Darcy’s feet back to the floor, taking deep breaths trying to calm his raging erection, again.Tony’s smile turns into the irritating smug look they both know so well. “It’s about time, we were afraid Caps’ pipes had malfunctioned.”

 

“Get lost Tony.” Steve rolls his eyes, used to Tony’s taunting and has to quickly grab Darcy to stop her from scratching Tony’s face as she lunges forward.

 

“Hey asswipe you lay off him, we all know if anyone’s pipes,” she makes bunny ears with her fingers, “are malfunctioning, it’ll be yours old man.”

 

Tony’s voice raises a pitch as he points at himself incredulously, “old man?” He then points at Steve, “you’re the one dry humping a 90 year old in the elevator!” 

 

“Yeah but he doesn’t look it, you look old enough to be our grandfather.” Darcy pokes out her tongue at Tony as Steve drags her out of the elevator and the doors close as Tony starts ranting about disrespectful employees and formal HR process for firing said disrespectful employees. “Don’t worry,” Darcy says to Steve as she sees his concerned look back to the elevator, “Tony loves me being a smartass to him, says it’s nice to have someone around who can give as good as they get.”

 

Steve snorts, “I don’t doubt it, you are a force to be reckoned with.” He gives her his trademark grin that makes her almost trip over her own feet as they stop outside the tower. “Shall we go grab some dinner? I’d love to take you out.” He asks as he rubs a thumb over the back of her hand still placed in his. “Especially because I’ll be the only one that knows you’re pantiless and everyone else will just be wondering.” His voice drops lower and quieter as he licks his lips making Darcy’s heart beat faster.

 

_ How can he do that? Change between good boy Captain America to the dirty dirty Steve Rogers that takes you on your desk with a flick of a finger?  _ “Oh I know the best restaurant in town,” Darcy manages to say as she recovers her voice and hails a cab. 

 

A few hours later as Darcy moves over Steve, as he massages her breasts, taking the time now that they didn’t the first 3 times, to get to know each other more thoroughly. As she lifts up and down on his cock, wonderfully and torturously slow, Steve takes one of her hands in his and kisses each of the knuckles. “Will you be my girl Darcy?” He asks gently.

 

She looks down at him, biting her lip, her stomach flip flopping in a lovely way as she notices his almost hesitation and shyness in asking her this obviously very important question. “Absolutely,” she agrees with a grin and leans down to claim his mouth with hers. But Steve flips them over quickly so she’s on her back as he starts to thrust, hard and rough making her moan and moan.

 

The next morning they walk hand in hand into the tower, ignoring the curious looks, smiles and whispers behind hands as Steve walks her to her office with his hand around her shoulders. Giving her a deep goodbye kiss, just to make sure everyone knows Darcy is his girl now, before heading to the higher levels where the Avengers live to lead a training session. (Darcy was offered, actually begged by Tony, to move into the tower when she came to work here but she wants a break from the crazy scientists every evening, so got her own apartment a few blocks away.) 

 

However Steve’s claiming kiss in front of everyone was unneeded. The first email she sees when she logs in is from an anonymous sender, she would normally delete it, but the subject line is ‘Beauty and the Geriatric.” Clicking on it, immediately a video fills her screen from the elevator, of Darcy and Steve making out, with the sounds of mating chipmunks dubbed over the top.

 

“TONY!” Darcy yells, as she grabs the phone dialing his extension, “YOU ASSHOLE! This is WAR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Steve wouldn't go for elevator sex... I know someone else who might though ;)


	4. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on holiday in Darwin and the internet is TERRIBLE here! It takes about 10mins to open a page. I am hoping to do quite a bit of writing though so I need to find a better spot to upload the chapters!

Darcy sighs and lets her head drop against the elevator wall as her mind and heart run at a mile a minute.  _ Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod that was amazing! Holy shit. HOLY SHIT. I can’t believe we just did that! Fuck, how am I going to face him at work tomorrow? Fuck, what do I say to Thor? Hey I know that we are just giving him a chance and we are all watching him really closely to make sure he doesn’t try take over the world again, but I somehow let your little bro/not bro finger fuck me on my desk over the project folders for this really important assignment and I really want him to do it again do I have your blessing? Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. _ No one else joins Darcy on the descent down, allowing her to wallow in her bad/good thoughts till the elevator doors open on the ground level… except it’s not the ground level of the Avengers Tower, it’s a completely different place, maybe country, even planet.

 

Darcy steps off the elevator, mouth gaping into a huge Persian paradise. Elaborately decorated pillows line the floor, frilly gold woven drapes frame the area, there’s a gap in between some of the drapings and she can see desert and oasis peaking through different parts. She drops her bag as she wanders in awe, before shaking her head trying to come to her senses.

 

“LOKI! You did NOT just fucking ZAP me to another dimension right now!” She yells into the tent pushing fabric aside in her search to find the culprit and tell him off. “I am NOT impressed with your little magic tricks.”

 

“Well you didn’t think I was finished with you yet did you?” Loki’s smooth voice comes from behind her as she whirls around startled. Her retort dies on her lips as he lounges on a chaise, looking as deadly as sin biting into a strawberry dipped in chocolate. “And I don’t think you’re finished with me. Come and have a bite to eat,” he smiles mischievously, “I know you’re hungry.”

 

Darcy takes a step towards him automatically before drawing all her self control to stop herself.  _ Fuck he looks so tempting. _ “No, I want to go back to New York and head home. I had to deal with a total asshole of a colleague today and I’m exhausted.” Crossing her arms she stares at him with her most serious ‘do not fuck with me’ look, usually reserved for would-be muggers, overzealous journalists and Tony.

 

Loki smirks at her jab, and he slowly stands up from the chaise lounge, “oh sweetheart, you’ll get what you want,” his voice deepens as he stares into her eyes and starts to stalk towards her, “when I get what I want.”

 

Darcy steps back out of some deep seated need of self preservation as he gets closer, but she’s not looking where she’s going, so mesmerised by his eyes on hers, that she trips over backwards, landing on a cloud of pillows. Before she can recover Loki is by her side with another strawberry, dipping it in melted chocolate before bringing it up to his mouth and biting it. 

 

“They are delicious.” Loki says as a tiny bit of chocolate forms a drop on his bottom lip, “are you sure you’re not hungry?”

 

But Darcy’s brain is completely fried as she watches his supple mouth chew and his tongue flick out to collect the chocolate drops. She can’t remember why she ever thought it was a bad idea to get close to him. “Not for strawberries.” Darcy says as she licks her own lips staring at his. “Oh fuck, did I say that out loud?” She groans a little at Loki’s delighted look and he licks the chocolate from another strawberry.

 

“Mmhmm,” Loki murmurs in answer, as he slowly leans over her, pausing with his lips a hair length from hers. “What are you hungry for Darcy?” He whispers so soft she almost thought she imagined it.

 

Instead of responding verbally, Darcy lifts her head, trying to place her lips on his as an answer, but he backs off tutting and wagging a finger at her, as he eats another strawberry. “No, no, no. You need to say it. I want to hear you say it Darcy.” He puts his finger in the chocolate bowl and then sucks it into his mouth as he waits while Darcy battles internally with her answer. “What are you hungry for Darcy?”

 

“Y...you.” Darcy whispers, almost moans as he slides his finger from the chocolate bowl to her lips following with his tongue.

 

“Say it again Darcy. I want it to be clear between us. No grey. What do you want Darcy?” Loki orders as he finishes lapping up the chocolate from her lips.

 

“You... Loki, you.” Darcy exclaims in a rush of air as pressure from her neck, shoulders and forehead all releases in her confession. She then jolts when she feels the warm melted chocolate dropping on her bare skin. Looking down she’s already naked, Loki has magicked away both of their clothes and she too distracted by the sight of his gorgeous, molded out of marble, body to care. Especially once his mouth and tongue begin to follow the drops of chocolate.

 

“Mmm Darcy you taste divine.” Loki exclaims as he explores her body, “you are ambrosia fit for a god.” He slides down her stomach to between her thighs, and spends an inordinate amount of time between her thighs, yet again chasing all thought from her body as he repeatedly brings her close to climax with his tongue. 

 

“Pl...please.” Darcy whimpers when he stops just before she reaches the peak again, she reaches for him wanting, no needing him.

 

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Loki chuckles as he tackles the job at hand with relish, pushing her up and up and up until she’s screaming his name over and over and over again. Giving her no break between orgasms he rolls her to her side and moves up behind her wrapping his hand around her neck, firmly but not constrictive, as he begins to slide into her tight warmth. Pushing her hard as he takes what he wants, gives her what she needs, as their lips come together and they climax as one.

 

“Wow.” Darcy manages to murmur before she slides bonelessly into a deep sleep. The look on Loki’s face becomes tender as he watches her sleep safely in his arms.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about doing chapter 3 for a few of these pairings, what do you think? I'd kinda like to see what happens next with these two.


	5. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... so basically porn with a teenie bit of dialogue. I hope you enjoy!

Darcy gives a sigh of relief as the elevator doors start to close, then at the last moment Bucky’s metal arm slams in and stops them. His face appears in the door as it slowly opens, his expression predatory and almost murderous. Bucky slowly stalks in and corners Darcy. But she’s no shrinking violet, she looks up at him, heart pounding, ready for war.

 

“Yes?” She asks, refusing to let him see how he affects her as she keeps her pose relaxed.

 

“You.” Bucky growls, shaking his head as he places a hand either side of her hand, boxing her in as he leans over her. “You are impossible.”

 

Darcy let’s out a half laugh, smirking at him, “I know,” she replies as she grabs his face in her hands and pulls his lips down to hers.

 

Bucky didn’t know what he expected, more resistance maybe, but he certainly didn’t expect her to be the one jumping him. Not one to ever look a gift horse in the mouth, he slides his human arm under her fabulous ass and lifts her up till her legs wrap around his waist. He then walks them to the side with the buttons and slams on the emergency brake, causing the elevator to shudder to a halt. Pulling his lips away from Darcy’s mouth, grinning at her moan of dismay, “one second Doll.” He looks up and smashes the elevator camera with his metal arm before bringing it back and wrapping it around her hair, “now where were we? Oh yes.” He says as he meets her lips with his again.

 

The kiss is fierce and rough, almost drawing blood as lips are bitten and tongues nipped, swallowing each other's moans. Darcy has her hands in his hair pulling as she tries to take the lead,  Bucky pushes her up the wall in response as his head disappears up her skirt and her thighs wrap around his head. Being pantiless has never served Darcy better, as his tongue sends her soaring out of control. Flicking, sucking, rubbing, nibbling, he makes her moans turn to screams turn to whimpers, as he makes her climax draw out past the point where she can no longer handle it and is wriggling in his arms needing a reprieve.

 

Bucky pulls Darcy back down so her feet are on the floor and she makes quick work of his shirt making an extremely satisfied sound when his chest is bare and she moves her hands all over it. “Ohmigod you’re so fucking yummy.” She says as she follows her hands with her lips and teeth, moving down over his perfectly defined abs reaching for his fly before cheekily making her way up again.

 

“Stop teasing me Doll,” Bucky growls in warning as one hand curls in her hair and the other clenches on the wall.

 

Darcy grins up at Bucky before making deft work of his fly. “Why hello there.” Darcy giggles as she is greeted by his very happy cock saluting her. Palming it, she watches his eyelids flutter closed and his breathing hitch. Enjoying the feeling of power she gets from his reaction she drops to her knees and brings his cock to her lips. She pauses for a moment as his breathing stops completely and she looks up at him coyly. His eyes are stuck on hers from behind his full lashes, she pops out her tongue and gives his head a slow lick. His breath shudders and his eyes roll back as she does it again, before sliding it into her mouth.

 

Without a care for the elevator alarm now sounding, Darcy takes all the time in the word to build Bucky up and up to the edge, teasing and tormenting him, bringing him back time and time again until he’s muttering oaths into the wall and pulling her up off the ground to plant her with another hard kiss. She gives back as good as he gives as she wraps her legs around his waist again. 

 

Instead of thrusting right into her, Bucky rubs his cock against her clit, teasing her as she did him as she is already so very sensitive from all his earlier administrations. Groaning into his mouth she tries to lift herself up and onto him but he keeps moving just out of her reach.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes!” Darcy half growls at him as he grins against her mouth.

 

“Yeah Doll?”

 

“Put. Your. Cock. In. Me. Now!” She almost whimpers the order.

 

“Yes Ma’am,” and in one thrust he’s squeezing inside her, moaning in unison as Darcy wiggles to make room for him. Before he’s got used to the euphoria of being inside her, Darcy starts a punishing rhythm as she moves up and down in his arms, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she sets the pace. “Holy fuck you’re going to kill me.” Bucky exclaims as he focuses on making sure he doesn’t drop her.

 

“Well you’d die a happy man.” Darcy pants out in response, not missing a beat. 

 

It doesn’t take long for them to both crash over the edge and climax together, lips locked as the aftershocks shudder through their bodies.

 

“Ahem,” a female voice coughs politely over the intercom, “Miss Lewis and Sergeant Barnes, I do apologise to interrupt, but Captain Rogers is very concerned about your well-being and Mr Stark is in the process of overriding the emergency stop controls. I advised them that you were, well, a little  _ preoccupied _ but they aren’t listening to me. May I suggest that if you are finished with your impromptu meeting that you turn the emergency stop off?”

 

Darcy and Bucky look at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing, collapsing on each other to hold themselves up. 

 

“Yeah FRIDAY we’re done with our meeting now.” Darcy giggles as she unwraps herself from Bucky and starts to straighten her clothes.

 

“Let’s go to my apartment upstairs instead.” Bucky says pressing the emergency stop button so it’s no longer glowing red and clicking the button for his floor, the alarm stops and the elevator start moving smoothly upwards as he tucks himself back in. “We have a few more things we need to meet about this evening,” he says to Darcy with a lavish wink making her throw her head back and laugh even more.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them all to have elevator sex but thought it would be boring for you readers ;) so hope you enjoyed Bucky being the winner for that scene!


	6. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my partner has just started reading this series and is now bothering me about "Why isn't there more chapters? When are you going to post the next chapter?" I told him I would write this and I don't think he believed me. I had planned to post this last night but due to said partner I was unable to focus enough to finish it till this morning so I'm sorry for the delay between the updated tags and adding this chapter :)

The next day Darcy didn’t see Sam at all, in fact she didn’t see him till a meeting 3 days later where Pepper was detailing the new dating policy for Stark Industries and Avengers personnel. Since everyone who worked across both areas had to attend this meeting, Jane had found Darcy and was sitting next to her complaining.

 

“I don’t see how this is important enough to make us all drop everything and come listen.” Jane moaned, not quietly enough as a few people turned round to shush her. “I mean, it’s not like anyone is going to be able to sneak around with all the gossipy spies we have here.” She continues as she pokes her tongue out at those still turning and staring daggers at them.

 

“You’d be surprised.” Darcy replies quietly, as her eyes find Sam at the opposite end of the room, “not everything that happens here is public knowledge.”

 

Jane’s giant brain, usually focused on SCIENCE! but somewhat bored at the moment seeing that she’d been pulled from her lab and therefore available to notice other things, zooms in on Darcy’s wording and she pulls her chair closer to Darcy. “Spill.”

 

Darcy ignores her demand, waving at Jane to be quiet.

 

“Spill or I will make a scene that will make Toronto look like a toddler’s tantrum.”

 

“Janey,” Darcy sighs, turning to her as the meeting is just wrapped up and people get up to leave. “I love you, and I love your scenes, just not when they could potentially affect my career! You are an amazing friend but a seriously shit ex-boss.” Darcy catches a glimpse of Sam out of the corner of her eye watching them, but when she shifts to meet his eye he has turned around and is walking out of the room. 

 

Not at all perturbed, as she knows she’s a shit ex-boss, Jane follows Darcy’s gaze and watches Sam leave, “Oh yeah you definitely need to spill now.”

 

…

 

Sam forces himself to leave the meeting before he gives in to temptation and makes things worse between him and Darcy. All he can think about is her, on her desk, wantonly taking everything he gave her, and then strutting away like it was nothing at all. He knows it wasn’t nothing to her, but he’s willing to play her game, and play it better than she can. As he walks out of the room he watches her and Dr Foster in the reflection of the glass as they bend their heads together no doubt planning some prank to get revenge on Clint or Tony. He smiles a little as he walks down the hall and gets on the elevator, his plan to act like nothing has happened and ignore her till she bursts was in full effect. And he knows it is going to puzzle and frustrate the hell out of her until she can stand it no longer and confront him, and then they are going to go for Round 2, which will hopefully lead into Round 3, 4, 5 and more. Sam walks into the Avengers gym level, heading to the lockers to get changed for training, he plans to play Darcy at her own game and when he plays, he plays for keeps.

 

…

 

“Well that’s it then!” Jane drunkenly exclaims over her pina colada, “you gotta seduce him!”

 

Darcy groans, for not the first time that evening, at Jane’s plans, “you’re missing the point Janey, that means he wins!”

 

“No you’re missing the point!” Jane takes another slurp of her cocktail, “you do it covertly, so he doesn’t know you’re doing it, so that he’s the one that falls at your feet begging and you win!”

 

“And how, pray tell, how the hell I’m I supposed to do that?”

 

“You called?” A silky voice says in Darcy’s ear as Natasha slides into the booth next to her. 

 

“How?” Is all Darcy can manage as Jane giggles and waves her phone at her.

 

“I texted Nat the second you finished telling me about your little office smutfest. I knew we’d need her.” Jane declares delightedly, she’s been wanting to hook her best friend up with an Avenger for months now and she’s not wasting this shot.

 

“I need to be brought up to speed,” Natasha says as she flicks her finger at the waitress and a new round appears on the table in front of them in the blink of an eye, “and then we need to set out a plan of attack.” She smiles in that cat like way of hers, as Darcy can think of no reason but to go along with them.

 

…

 

“Walk slightly faster, not too fast, yup just like that.” Darcy hears Nat’s voice through the earpiece she gave her as she strolls along the corridor the next day. Wearing 6 inch heels, a tight black skirt that goes mid-calf and a navy blouse that hugs her curves just this side of decent, strolling is a lot harder than normal. “Alright just look down at your folder and 3...2...1.” Nat counts down as Darcy turns round a corner.

 

BAM! She smacks into a hard muscled body, her folder flying, with all the loose pieces of paper, Jane had made sure weren’t clipped in, going everywhere across the corridor.

 

“Shit Darcy sorry I didn’t see you there.” Sam apologises as he races to grab the folder sliding down the hallway, gathering up handfuls of paper on the way, but stopping neatly in his tracks when he sees what Darcy is wearing.

 

“Oh it’s OK Sam, I was distracted and not watching where I was going.” Darcy smiles gently at him as she kneels down to pick up the bits of paper at her feet.

 

“Um, yeah, then I guess we both need to be more careful.” Sam semi-stutters as his eyes are drawn to Darcy’s ass and the obvious lack of a panty line. He collects all the papers over his way and walks back offering them with the folder to Darcy, who takes her time slowly rising up before taking them from him.

 

“Thanks Sam.” She smiles softly at him again before turning and walking off down the hallway, giving no clue to the fact that Nat was trying to congratulate her for a successful Phase 1 of the mission but Jane was squealing too loudly for Darcy to hear anything else over the earpiece. 

 

Sam is rooted to the spot, watching her go.

 

…

 

“Since when did the Avengers training level get opened up to civilians?” Sam complains a few days later, as he tries not to watch Darcy and Natasha workout while he spots Steve on the bench press. “She’s been coming here every lunchtime for 4 days in a row now and all they ever do is stretch.”

 

“Hey I’m not complaining.” Bucky says as he drinks from his bottle of water taking in the women as they go through their fluid movements, “I like the view.”

 

“It’s yoga Sam.” Steve tries to placate him as he continues to lift the weight like it’s nothing, “and Darcy is barely a civilian, she is always ending up in the middle of alien invasions, it’s good Nat is going to work with her a bit.”

 

“Yeah but does she have to dress like that? It’s very distracting.” Sam gestures to Darcy in her tight black yoga pants and black tank with gaps right down the sides showing her red sports bra underneath.

 

“Distracting in the best way.” Bucky leers, laughing as Sam growls at him.

 

“Keep your eyes off her buddy.” Sam orders, feeling very possessive all of a sudden.

 

Bucky snorts as he holds in a laugh, holding his hands up in an innocent gesture, “hey it’s not like you’re getting anywhere with your whole ignoring her deal.” 

 

“She’s beating you at your own game Sam.” Steve smirks as he finishes his set and gets up stealing Bucky’s water as they swap places, “maybe it’s time you think of another game plan.”

 

“Yeah maybe.” Sam replies noncommittally as he finds a reflective surface to watch Darcy in.

 

...

 

“Time to start Phase 3.” Natasha tells Darcy as they finish their yoga on the mats. 

 

Darcy grins snapping a cheeky salute, “yes ma’am,” before heading to the gym showers. Bucky is at the water cooler and he gives her a wink as she passes, she blows him a friendly kiss back, giggling as he pretends to catch it and put it in his pocket for later. Out of the corner of her eye she’s watching Sam watch her as she passes without a look in his direction.

 

Clint appears, holding the door to the locker rooms for her, “Looking good out there Darce.” He tugs her hair, up in a ponytail, in a friendly way as she heads inside. 

 

“You too handsome.” She grins back at him, as she feels, rather than sees, Sam staring at them.

 

Darcy takes her time in the gym showers after her workout with Nat. The whole point of Phase 3 is to make Sam wait. Nat told her over the earpiece, that she took out before she got in the shower, that Sam had rushed to the guys showers after her and was already waiting outside the locker room for her to come out. So Darcy makes him wait, and wait, and wait.

 

But then…

 

“DARCY! Darcy are you in here?” Sam comes barrelling into the women’s locker room, he has run out of patience and just wants to check to make sure she hasn’t slipped out the back or something.

 

Darcy grins widely as she bites her lip to stop from squealing in delight. “Yes Sam? What’s wrong?” She asks in her most neutral voice possible.

 

“You win OK? I can’t take this game anymore. You win, is that what you want to hear?” Sam says as he paces outside her shower stall.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She replies in her innocent voice, before having to cover her mouth to stop the snort of laughter.

 

“Bullshit you don’t know what I’m talking about.” Sam retorts through the shower curtain.

 

Darcy thinks for half a second before opening the shower curtain wide, smiling at the glazed look that covers Sam’s face as he takes in her wet, soapy body. “Winner gets her back scrubbed.” She smirks as she dangles her frothy loofah at him.

 

“Fuck yes.” Sam says as he quickly gets rid of his clothing and joins Darcy in the tight shower stall.

 

It’s not long before the loofah is on the floor between their feet and they’re using their hands. Bodies slicked with soap as they slide against each other. Sam turns Darcy around so her back is to him and he can massage her breasts with his hands, delving lower and lower till she’s moaning against the wall as he plays with her clit. Not taking any chances this time Sam quickly slides inside her as she begins to orgasm, making Darcy gasp in pleasure as a whole new sensation is added. Sam moves slowly but powerfully as he thrusts from behind her, water pounding on their backs as builds her up again. One hand still on her clit, the other moves to massage, to roll and pinch her nipples, making her eyes roll back with the conflicting feelings of pain and pleasure. Whimpering as Darcy can’t take much more, Sam moves faster, sending them both over the edge together, panting as they struggle to hold themselves upright.

 

Outside the locker room Sharon is stopped by Natasha from opening the door. “Trust me,” Natasha smiles at her, “you do not want to go in there right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering I had never planned to write him in anything other than a supporting role I really enjoyed writing Sam for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it :3


	7. Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe the kudos and subscriptions and bookmarks. You all are the best! And I LOVE your comments, thank you so much :D

Darcy unlocks her front door and heads inside her apartment feeling exhausted and starving. She dumps her handbag and takes off her heels and coat, leaving it all in a pile on the floor by the door for her to clean up later. “I’m so hangry!” She says to herself as she makes a beeline for the kitchen, undoing the top buttons of her shirt as she goes.

 

“Well it’s a good thing I came prepared then.” Darcy stops in the doorway startled, almost tripping over her own feet, as Coulson turns to smile at her from in front of her stove top.

 

“What the hell?” Darcy demands, rooted to the spot in surprise, as he turns back to stirring whatever he is cooking, _damn that smells good_ , she thinks to herself, curiosity overwhelming her outrage, as her hand itches to go for her taser back in her bag, but she edges towards the stove instead, to try and see what is simmering. “What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?”

 

“Cooking.” Coulson replies smirking, “isn’t it obvious?”

 

“Yes, is it.” Darcy grounds out as she rolls her eyes, _I wonder how much trouble I would be in if I did tase him, just a little._ “But that’s not what I meant.”

 

“I know what you meant.” Coulson says as he turns down the stove top and moves his back to her as he bends down to check on whatever’s in the oven.

 

“Then why don’t you answer me?” _Don’t check out  his ass, don’t check out his ass!_ Darcy chants in her head as she checks out his ass. _Fuck it’s as tight as the wonder twins’._ She schools her face to be devoid of expression when he stands straight again, but from the quirk of his lips when their eyes meet she can see he knows she was checking him out. _Is he a fucking mind reader? Fuck there’s that lip movement again. Fucking telepaths._

 

A full out grin spreads across Coulson’s face as he watches Darcy, silently standing there with her arms crossed, her face not hiding her feelings as well as she thinks. “I can’t read minds.”

 

“That’s what someone who can read minds would say!” Darcy cries as she steps up to Coulson and stabs her index finger on his chest. _Argh why do guys get better looking with age it’s so unfair! That smile should be illegal! And shut up brain he can hear you! I mean, I don’t actually believe he can hear you, but it’s a crazy world out there and you gotta be prepared for anything nowadays._

 

“Well I guess you’re just going to have to trust me.” Coulson says softly as he grabs her wrist to keep her from jabbing him again.

 

“I don’t think so.” Darcy says narrowing her eyes at Coulson as she tries to jerk her wrist out of his grasp but he doesn’t let go. His barely there smirk gets under her skin more than any other facial expression could. _Fuck he’s handsome. Argh! You want you play games? Fine, game on._ Darcy thinks as she decides to try a different route. Looking up at him under her lowered eyelashes, “what are you cooking?” Steps closer to him, “it smells great.” Licking her lower lip lightly,  “Can I have a taste?” She leans towards the stove, brushing her full breasts gently against his arm as she makes a show of inhaling the aroma, pushing her chest out even more.

 

Darcy watches him carefully out of the corner of her eye for any reaction, ready to crow her triumph the second he gives in. But Coulson’s face has gone blank, a look which he has on 99.99999999999999999999% of the time. “It’s not ready yet, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait.” He replies as she straightens fighting a scowl.

 

“How the hell did you beat me here anyway?” Darcy humphs as she tries to pull away from his hold again, but again he doesn’t let her. She will die before she asks him to release her. It’s a weird pride thing she doesn’t fully understand. “And how did you get in?”

 

“I have my ways.” Coulson replies, too late she’s noticed that he has smoothly maneuvered her in the corner against the benchtop and pantry, his half smirk back as she tries to yank her wrist free again. Not used to being around him without her heels on, she’s surprised she has to look up to meet his eyes.

 

“What do you want Coulson?” Darcy tries to act unflappable as he leans on the pantry cabinet, neatly caging her in.

 

“We have some... unfinished business.” He replies softly as his free hand comes down off the cabinet to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“We are finished… Well... I finished.” Darcy smirks up at him in a challenge she’s not entirely sure she should be issuing, as she refuses to acknowledge the butterflies in her stomach.

 

The grin that spreads across Coulson’s face makes the butterflies in her stomach turn into a tornado. _Damn, no wonder he doesn’t smile much, the ladies at SHIELD, and a few of the guys, would never get any work done._

 

“Well if you behave maybe I’ll let you finish again.”

 

“Let me? LET ME?” Darcy’s protest is cut short when Coulson’s mouth closes firmly over hers, swallowing her complaints as she struggles briefly to get free before the sensations overtake her and she’s kissing him back. His hands moving over her body make her tremble with want and she start exploring his body with her own hands. Unsurprisingly he is toned and muscled more than most men her age and she breaks her lips away from his to get her hands on his shirt buttons and strip it off him.

 

Coulson, not one for letting another do all the work, rucks up her skirt so it’s bunched round her waist as his hands slide over her bare ass and lifts her onto the kitchen bench. Darcy squeals quickly as the benchtop is so cold on her naked skin, but it’s heated soon enough as his hands are kneading and massaging their way around her thighs. Their mouths collide again as their hands fight over his belt buckle, their haste making them clumsy and it takes longer than it should to get his fly undone. His thumb on her clit making her wetter as she strokes his already hard length.

 

Darcy is about to demand he hurry up and fuck her, when he reads her mind (literally?), and glides his thickness inside her. They moan in unison as her body adjusts to make room for him before beginning to move at a breakneck pace. Darcy doesn’t notice as they fall to the floor, Coulson twisting so he takes the brunt of the impact before rolling on top of her. The cold tiles on her ass and back contrasting with his warmth on her front and inside her. She wraps her legs around him as they assault each others bodies at a hurried and hectic pace, like they are both in a race to finish. Tongue and teeth clashing as they sprint to the finish line both victorious as they come hard together. Arms wrapping tight as they tremble through their climax, her face tucked firmly into his neck.

 

A few minutes later Darcy opens her eyes, body still shuddering from the aftershocks of what they’ve just done. _Gotta act cool and calm and not like the earth just moved for you Darce._ “Is dinner ready now?” She asks, proud of how nonchalant she’s managed to make her voice sound.

 

“Almost… On special occasions I like to have dessert first.” Coulson says as he kisses down Darcy’s body and goes about causing her to make some very not-nonchalant sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pairing that gave me a lot of difficulty at the start, but now I totally have a crush on Coulson! xox


	8. Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this chapter ever since the idea of doing multiple pairings came up!

Barton has been away on a mission the past few days so Darcy has found it easy to avoid him. She is still going over in her head what happened in her office, often dreaming of him at night. Desperate to put the lapse in judgement out of her mind she buries herself in her work, but that just makes the dreams even more vivid. 

Darcy is sitting at a HR meeting Pepper has called about the form that employees must fill in if they are dating a colleague, listening to Jane complain, when Clint appears, sliding in the middle of them.

“Sorry I haven’t been in contact.” He says with his trademark crinkle smile, “I was on mission and didn’t have any cell reception.”

“You were away? I didn’t even notice.” Darcy lies, staring straight ahead at Pepper. 

Clint’s grin gets bigger as he takes in her defensive posture. Jane is blatantly gawking at them, not even pretending to listen to Pepper anymore.

“Why would I expect you to be in contact with me? It’s not like we made any promises.” Darcy has to physically bite her lip so she will stop talking,  _ fuck, shut up Darcy, you sound like a possessive lover! _

“I just thought since we were leading that project together now, you might have wanted to touch base.” 

“I was doing fine without your help and I’m still doing fine now.” Darcy retorts.  _ Of course he was fucking talking about the fucking project. He wasn’t talking about not calling me after I walked out on him after he gave me the most fucking amazing orgasm ever on my desk! _

“Oh yeah? I also wanted to have a little tete-a-tete about our late night meeting in your office before I left. Just to make things clear.” His grin turns to a smirk as Darcy turns to face him in shock.

“Make things clear!? I thought I made things clear when I left you high and dry.” She whisper yells at him, careful not to let anyone else hear what she was saying. Except Jane who had pulled her chair so close she was almost in between them.

“You’re not the only one that gets a say in this Darcy.” His voice goes low, making her tingle as he moves his mouth to her ear, “and once I got a taste of you, I knew I wasn’t letting you go till I have devoured you fully.”

Jane lets out a squeak but Clint doesn’t look at her and neither does Darcy, lost in his eyes as he stares back at her.

Abruptly the people around them get up, talking as they leave the room. The meeting is obviously over and Darcy missed more than half of it.

“I suppose we better go fill out one of those forms then huh?” Clint says as he gets up and starts heading toward the front of the room where Pepper’s PA is handing out the forms.

“What? No!” Darcy cries, oblivious to the looks she gets from the people remaining in the room as she grabs hold of Clint’s arm halting him in his path. “We. Are. Not. Dating!” She exclaims in a whisper.

“Well, not right now, but we’re about to be.” He smirks at her, all self-assured that she will come around, and he starts to walk toward the front again.

_ Damn it!  _ Darcy puts her body physically in the way of Clint’s path. “No, we are not! Stop being so bullheaded.”

“Um Darcy?” Jane says quietly.

“We are never ever going to date!” Darcy carries on ignoring Jane’s whispers.

“Well this is a relationship that clearly needs to be noted in your HR files, since you two work so closely together.” A SI HR minion interrupts Darcy’s tirade.

“I tried to warn you.” Jane says softly as Clint just smiles broadly at the man and Darcy sees a number of workers openly gawking at them.

“Yes I was just coming to get a form, Darcy here wasn’t too sure that we were serious enough to classify our relationship yet, but I think we are. Do we both need to fill one in or is one enough?” Clint is smirking at Darcy as he watches her working hard to control her rage. 

She knows that he gets some sort of adverse pleasure from watching her erupt so she tempers it down and streams her inner ice queen to the surface. “I don’t have time for this today. Have a good day gentlemen.” And she turns and walks out of the room with Jane hot of her heels demanding to know what is going on with Darcy and the Avenger.

 

…

 

Darcy spends the next few days ignoring Clint wherever possible, and treating him like ice whenever she can’t. She gets a hell of a lot of work done and masses amounts of praise are heaped on her for her performance on the project as it comes to an end. However the nights get worse and worse as they fill up with dreams of Clint and his clever hands.

It’s Friday evening and Darcy is headed home after an internal party to celebrate the successful completion of the project, when she hears a  _ twang  _ sound and a  _ thunk  _ as she catches her shirt against something sticking out of the wall. She turns to have a look and sees an arrow sticking through her shirt and into the wall.

“What the fuck?” She exclaims as she grabs the arrow pulling it out of the wall and her shirt. Looking around to find the culprit, she has a pretty clear idea of who it must be.

_ Twang, twang, twang, thunk, thunk, thunk.  _ Three more arrows imbed through her skirt and shirt pinning her to the wall.

“CLINT BARTON!” She yells in anger as she can’t move her arm to pull the arrows out.

“You called?” He appears, seemingly from nowhere, an innocent look on his face, even though he is holding his bow and has a quiver of arrows on his back.

“What THE FUCK do you think you are doing?” She yells at him, frustration making her fight hard against the arrows, but they are stuck in well and she just succeeds in ripping her clothing but still not getting any give.

“Finally! I missed your passion.” Clint says as he walks up to her, leaning against the wall like they are having a flirty chat instead of an argument. “The whole ice queen thing you had going was just awful, I missed your glare, the way your cheeks pink up, how your lips get even poutier and how your breathing gets heavy and makes your whole upper body move in time.”

“I am not going to have casual sex with you Barton!” Darcy declares, verging on tears with frustration of being stuck there. The lack of sleep and the long work hours all finally catching up with her.

“Whoa!” Clint puts his hands up in protest as he gently brings them down to cup Darcy’s cheeks. “I never said that was all I wanted. I just didn’t want to seem too keen as you’re such a contrary little minx you would shut down all thought of us together in any way if you thought I was going serious about you.” He sighs as he grabs one of the arrows and pulls it out of the wall. “The truth is I fell for you a long time ago Darce, but you only paid attention to me when I bothered you. So hence the pranks and the annoying you at work. I don’t even like this job, I don’t even have to do it, none of the others on the Avengers team do office work, I just do it to be around you!” Clint is pouring his heart out to Darcy and she would be a fool to not notice the truth in his words.

“You really hate it?” She giggles a little.

“Yup, the meetings, the sitting at a desk, even the crappy coffee, the fucking suit and tie is killing me.” Clint pulls another arrow out.

“Oh but you look so goddamn good in a suit.” Darcy looks up at him coyly, reaching out to brush her hand, now free, across his tanned forearm.

“Fuck.” Clint breathes, before grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her hard.

Darcy kisses him back with everything she has, she hears a  _ rip  _ in the distance as he lifts her up and carries to her toward the elevators.

“Not enough time.” Darcy pulls her mouth away from his, gasping for breath, “go there.” She points to a janitor's closet.

Clint covers the distance in a few steps, swinging the door open but then pausing in the entrance. “Are you sure about this Darce? My apartment is only a few levels up.”

“Yeah it’s good.” All her dreams coming back to her as the reality of them coming to fruition burns her up inside. “We can go to your apartment after, just really need you in me now!”

Clint groans and lowers his lips back to hers, warring against each other as he closes the door behind them. They are in darkness but easily move together just by touch, the location making them even more desperate as hands run under clothing, pulling, tugging and ripping to get flesh on flesh.

Darcy comes apart with a scream, that Clint swallows, as his clever fingers slide over her soaking clit. 

“Now now nownownow!” Darcy demands against his mouth, as she pulls his fly down and clasps her hand around his cock, directing it inside her. 

Clint shouts in pleasure as she clasps tightly around him and they move in unison, the pace hectic and hurried as they moan together. The climax is hard and rough and Darcy’s body shakes in pleasure.

“Fuck Darce, that was amazing.” Clint gasps out against her neck, as her head falls back against the wall he’s holding her up against, her fingers sliding up and down his well defined arms, marvelling at their strength.

“I think we need a short break and then round two up at yours?” Darcy giggles as she feels his cock twitch inside her.

“Who said anything about needing a break?” Clint replies with a chuckle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye always hits his mark. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	9. Nick Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa it's about time I add another chapter to this series huh?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to the amazing Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin for being my awesome beta and for inserting this idea in my mind ;P
> 
>  
> 
> I now have a FB page @LivvyNicklaus and a Tumblr livvynicklaus if you want to chat about ideas or have story requests!

Darcy stomps into her apartment, still pissed at how work went today. Flicking off her shoes and dropping her bag at the door she begins to unbutton her blouse.

“Hi honey.” A deep voice comes from the living room.

Darcy growls in response as she stalks into the room. “I can’t believe you!”

“What?” Nick Fury looks up from his paper in surprise. “I thought that was what you wanted?”

“Argh!” Darcy growls again pulling her hands through her hair and getting the rest of the pins out. “The desk sex was awesome you jerk. I’m talking about that bullshit in the meeting about me not being experienced enough to lead my own project.”

“Ohhh.” Nick closes the paper, looking thoughtful. “Oh I see what you mean, but it set the scene so well.”

“I realise that you are at the end of your career path, that you have reached as high as you want to go and no one can touch you.” Darcy sits down next to Nick and puts her chin in her hands. “But I have plans, and I’m never going to get anywhere if you shoot me down like that in public.”

“No one listens to me anyway.” Nick tries to comfort Darcy as he runs his hand over her back. “They all love you.”

“Yeah, well, it didn’t seem like it when they moved you onto my project.” Darcy snarks back, still pissed.

Nick chuckles, delighted at the fiery passion that was coming from his lady’s mouth. “So is this why you left me there? High and dry? You were pissed about the meeting?” 

“Of course it was!” Darcy scowls at him. “You know for an intelligent guy you’re actually pretty dumb.”

He chuckles again, enjoying the moment and enjoying the look of frustration on Darcy’s gorgeous face. “You know the only reason they put me on your project to help you was because they thought they were playing matchmaker.”

“What?” Darcy is stunned.

“We’ve kept this a pretty great secret, but they still know something is there between us.” Nick slides one of his hands up into Darcy’s hair and begins to massage her scalp, just how she likes. “And the busybody old ladies that are hiding in my agent’s bodies are trying to get us together.”

“Huh.” Darcy replies, bewildered. “I’m kinda stumped by that.”

“Mmhmm” Nick murmurs as he moves in closer, falling deep into Darcy’s blue eyes. “And for all their skills they don’t have a fucking clue.” Nick smiles as he kisses her, gently, like he’d been waiting to do all day long.

Darcy responds quickly, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss with her tongue. She had always moved fast, which is how she’d convinced the Director of SHIELD that dating someone so much younger was a great idea, conventions be damned, within the first month of her moving to SI.

Darcy moans a little as Nick moves them on the couch so Darcy is straddling him. She begins to rock gently as the kiss gets deeper and deeper. Nick rucks up her skirt, hands massaging the bare ass beneath, still pink from his earlier attention. Darcy’s deft fingers make quick work of his shirt, opening it so she can get her hands on his muscular chest. 

She still remembers the first time she saw him shirtless, months ago in the Tower pool when they both thought no one was around to have to share with. From far away she had made the mistake thinking it was the sexy Sam Wilson doing laps and she’d placed herself right in his way. By the time she realised it wasn’t Sam it was too late and Nick was standing in front of her, half naked in the waist deep water and she was ogling his ripped and toned body. The rest, was history.

“Fuck you’re hot.” She murmurs against his lips, from her position on top of him she has access to everywhere and her hands make the most of it. Dancing across his pecs and down his abs she sighs as he moves his lips to her neck. He makes a low moaning sound as she slides her hands into his pants and pulls out his large cock, beginning to slowly rub it up and down.

“Fuck Baby, your hands are magical.” He mutters into her ear before grabbing the lobe between his teeth and making her arch with the pleasure of the pain.

“Your mouth is fucking magical.” Darcy replies as he licks and nips his way over her collarbone and into the dip between her breasts. She giggles as he pauses, burying his face in her cleavage.

“This is my favourite place in the whole fucking world.” He sighs, “it’s only better when I’m balls deep inside you.”

“Director Fury!” Darcy fake scolds, unable to hold back her laughter. Until he lifts his hips up and grinds into her core making her moan.

“Mmm I love it when you’re so turned on you make that noise.” He murmurs as his clever fingers finish unbuttoning her blouse and flick the front clasp of her bra open. Her creamy white breasts spill out, his dark hands contrasting vividly against them as he palms them.

“Fuck me.” Darcy groans her head falling back as his large fingers, not so gently, roll her pink nipples between them.

“Why don’t you ask me nicely?” Nick teases, as he continues his slow torture of her breasts. Lowering his mouth to one and grazing his teeth over the nipple before sharply drawing it into his mouth.

“When do I ever want you to do anything nicely?” Darcy’s voice shakes on her retort as Nick thrusts his hard cock up against her clit. She grinds against him but before she can get any good traction he slides his hands back under her ass and lifts her up slightly. Cool air glides around her bare skin, accentuating how wet she is for him.

In a display of strength, Nick keeps her up on her knees with one hand as the other slides along her slit, spreading her wetness onto his fingers before slipping one over the little rosebud of her ass.

Darcy whimpers and wiggles, but Nick just shakes his head with a chuckle and continues to tease her.

“You know what you need to say.” He taunts as he dips his finger the tiniest amount into her ass. Sucking her other dusty pink nipple into his mouth at the same time, he lightly bites down on it.

Her gasp makes goosebumps slide over his skin, but he doesn’t stop teasing her. Lowering her down, just a tiny bit, he lets her feel his cock slide over her slit, getting it nice and wet.

“Please… Please fuck me Nick.” Darcy begs as the pleasure gets too much for her.

“No.” He replies calmly, holding back a smile at her look of shock. After a few moments of silence he adds, “I said ask me nicely.” Darcy’s cheeks blush pink so they match her bottom. She knows what Nick’s asking and she is still so shy about it. 

Taking a deep breath for courage she quickly blurts out. “Pleasemakelovetome?”

He smiles as she finally says it, but he isn’t done teasing. “What was that Baby? You said it too fast I wasn’t able to catch it.”

A little growl rumbles in Darcy’s throat, but she manages to hold it in. She knows she can’t handle him taunting her for much longer. So she repeats herself much slower.

“Will you please make love to me Nick?” Darcy groans as she’s instantly rewarded and Nick slides his thick cock inside her. 

“This is all I ever think about now.” He says, looking into Darcy’s eyes as he holds them both still, letting her body adjust to his huge invasion. “In the meeting all I could think about was this feeling of being inside you. I’m lucky everyone didn’t see the tent in my pants.”

Darcy gives an impatient little wiggle, desperate for the feel of friction. But Nick just chuckles at her attempts to over power him.

“Mmmm my impatient little nymphomaniac.” He grins as he slowly raises her up and back down onto him.

Darcy makes a sound half-way between a moan and a gurgle as he fills up again, the head of his cock firmly pushing into her sensitive g-spot. Nick rolls his hips and is rewarded with that sound again. He continues to tease her, only allowing slow movements as he builds her up, but not high enough to climax. When her heavy lidded eyes finally show him just how desperate she is, he finally lets her set the pace.

And set the pace she does, Darcy rides him with wide abandon. All thoughts gone except those of pleasure. She moves fast and as rough as she can, leaning back she rests her hands on his thighs to give herself more power. This give Nick complete access to her perfect milky breasts again and he takes full advantage, kissing and nipping and licking and sucking. 

The sounds coming from Darcy’s mouth are becoming animalistic, he knows that she is close as he feels her pussy flutter around him. Moving a hand around behind her, he uses her wetness to slide his index finger inside her tight rosebud, moving it around he slides his middle finger inside too. Scissoring his fingers apart he stretches her ass.

Moaning at the feeling of the delicious pain, she is seconds away from her orgasm. Nick quickly pushes Darcy up, pulling his cock out, he then slides it into her ass.

Darcy screams as her climax hits her hard. Combined with the sweet pain from his cock straining inside her ass, she continues to shudder as the aftershocks are extended from each thrust of Nick inside her.

He isn’t far behind, and he comes hard, groaning her name as she flops down onto his chest in exhaustion. Both of them a sweaty mess, neither caring as they lie there with their eyes shut in pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go how I planned it at all. I blame Kat_Henshaw_ZombieCyborgAssassin hahahah xox


	10. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Darcy realise their feelings, oh and get it on ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of artistic license with our dear Bruce. I feel like he is a man with hidden depths not explored in the MCU
> 
> Thanks to the awesome Author Society [ZombieCyborgAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin) , and [Madelineyoungwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelineyoungwrites/pseuds/Madelineyoungwrites) for helping me develop this fic!

Darcy leans against the side of the elevator as she hears a loud roar echo through the building. It shakes the carriage as it carries her down to the ground floor.  _ I cannot believe I just did that to him! _ She drags her hands through her mussed hair, ignoring the scared people getting out of the elevator.

“Time to face the music,” she tells herself as she walks out onto the ground floor. There, just outside the Avengers Tower, stands the Hulk. He’s huffing and puffing and glaring through the large glass walls. Right at her. Darcy straightens her shoulders and walks towards him with purpose. Staring him down. Making sure he knows that she’s boss. That she isn’t afraid of the big bad wolf… well Hulk, in this case.

“Hulk. Mad.” Darcy’s hair is blown back off her face with the force of his bellow. “Darcy upset Banner. Banner like a baby.”

“Listen to me Hulk.” Darcy takes a step forward and pokes her finger into his stomach. “What happened up there was between me and Banner. Not you and I. So don’t go poking your nose in where it doesn’t belong.” Each word is punctuated with a jab of her finger and a step forward. Surprisingly, to everyone but Darcy, the Hulk is stepping back from her somewhat contrite.

“Sorry Darcy.” He hangs his head like a naughty child. She lets out a sigh, looking between the now sad Hulk and the frightened Stark Industries employees.

“C’mon Mean Green.” She holds out her hand. “Let’s go for a walk.” Timidly the Hulk gently takes her hand between his thumb and forefinger and they start to walk down the path and towards Central Park. 

New Yorkers are fickle. A quarter of them run and hide when they see the Hulk walking towards them. Another quarter take out their phones and try to get selfies with him. But at least a half of them don’t even seem to compute that a giant green man is striding towards them and they just continue walking by like it was an everyday occurance.

They make their way into Central Park, still hand in hand. Darcy lets the Hulk guide them towards an empty area surrounded by trees. He pulls off his already ripped shirt and lays it on the ground, like a blanket, gesturing for Darcy to sit on it. She does. He flops down next to her and the ground shakes.

“Hey big guy.” Darcy says softly and he turns to look at her. “The sun’s getting real low.” The Hulk lets out a snort in response but his full attention is on her as she raises her right hand, almost in a waving motion. As the Hulk goes to copy her she turns her hand over, almost like she’s asking for a low five. But he knows what to do. Placing his much larger hand over top of hers as she quickly moves her hand on top and glides her finger from his wrist through the centre of his hand and slides up his middle finger.

With something akin to the sound a dying animal would make he rolls away and his body begins to transform itself into Dr Bruce Banner. Darcy doesn’t interfere. Waiting until Bruce is back to himself and crouching in the grass.

“So that was a tantrum and a half.” Darcy flicks a twig at his back and he jumps around to face her.

“Holy shit Darce.” Bruce’s breath is still unsteady and he slides his hands through his curly hair. Darcy takes the moment to let her eyes slide across his upper body on display. She always loved a hairy chest. It was a travesty that the current fashion was for men to have a bare chest. “Did I hurt anyone? Break anything?” Bruce continues as he takes a wobbly step towards her.

“Not that I saw.” Darcy pats the spot beside her on the shirt and he settles himself next to her. “Although you did jump down from the 43rd level, so I’m sure there’s a broken window somewhere.”

“Fuck.” Bruce’s simple oath makes Darcy giggle. She always loved that he had a mouth like a sailor, that the public’s perception of him as a shy stuttering nerd was so wrong. Little did they know that he just suffered from a fear of public speaking but otherwise was an extremely flirty and foul mouthed individual. 

“Why do you look like that cat that got all the cream.” He takes in her broad smile. “You look pleased with yourself.”

“I am,” Darcy replies with a smirk. “I got under your skin.”

“You got under the Hulk’s skin.” Bruce retort is punctuated by him falling back into a lying position, arms spread wide so one is almost wrapped around Darcy, so close she can feel his body heat. 

“I’m not gonna say you deserve it cause that’s kinda rough… but I’m not sorry.” Feeling his gaze on her she avoids his eyes and picks at a blade of grass.

“Sorry I was a bit of a dick.” Bruce sighs, “I’ve just been stressed and felt like the Hulk has more control of me lately than I do of him.”

“Well, I do know one way to get rid of stress.” Darcy lowers her voice so it’s a little bit husky. “And fresh air is meant to be relaxing.”

Bruce’s brows raise so high they disappear under his shaggy hair lying over his forehead. 

“What do you have in mind?” 

Darcy decides instead of answering verbally she’ll show him. Turning, she climbs on top of him, straddling his thighs. A exploratory grind tells her all she needs to know as his hard length presses against her.

“Damnit Darcy. If you leave me hanging again I swear I’m not gonna be responsible for Hulk leveling Central Park.” Bruce growls through clenched teeth as he thrusts his pelvis up to meet hers. 

“I’ve always wanted to do it in a park.” Darcy grins as she grinds again causing him to moan. “There’s the added element that someone might discover us.” She giggles as he rolls her over so she’s lying on his ripped shirt with him on top of her.

“Just shut it,” Bruce orders as he covers her mouth with his own, effectively silencing her. She groans as his SI specially crafted ‘hulkout’ pants rub against her bare clit, only the thin fabric of her skirt between them. Moving his hands down her body he pushes her skirt up her thighs before his hands slide into the warmth between them. Darcy moans against his mouth as his rough hands spread her wetness. Fingers gliding around but not touching the spot she wants most. Teasing. Taunting. Tormenting. 

Ripping her lips from his, she grumbles at him, “Bruce, you better get to it-” She’s silenced with a squeak as his other hand covers her mouth.

“Shhhh, you don’t want anyone to hear you and come investigate do you?” He chuckles as she tries to bite his hand. Darcy fights him half-heartedly, the feeling of him holding her down exciting her even more.

Keeping one palm firmly across her lips he slowly drags his other hand down her slit, curving his fingers and sliding them up into her. She arches as he stretches her. Crooking his fingers in a ‘come here’ gesture. Although it’s a different type of ‘come’ that he’s demanding.

“Mmmm you like that don’t you?” Bruce’s voice has dropped even lower than normal. She trembles as it send electric shocks through her core, adding to the sensations that his fingers are already creating. “Answer me Darcy.”

“Mmpphhfffmmm.” 

“You’ll have to stop mumbling I can’t hear you.” He teases her mercilessly, his fingers pressing into her g-spot. Darcy tries to nod but his hand on her mouth is keeping her head still. His eyes are mischievous as she stares daggers back. 

“Oh I guess you want me to stop then?” He draws his fingers out, his leaving the tips tickling her sensitive folds. He laughs as she lets out a growl that would rival the Hulks. “Well how am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me?”

_ Let go of my fucking mouth and I’ll tell you. _ Darcy tries to yell at him with her mind. She hates it. But she loves it. But she hates it. Finally wrenching her mouth away from his hand she manages to spit out the words.

“Put your fucking cock in my fucking vagina right fucking now or so help me god I will fucking show you that ‘Hulk smash’ is fucking pathetic next to what I will fucking smash.”

“I love your fucking mouth,” Bruce groans as he rolls over so she’s on top.

“I love  _ your _ fucking mouth,” Darcy repeats as she quickly pulls his thick erect cock out of his pants, giving it a couple of quick pumps before going up on her knees and sliding it inside her.

Moaning in unison they set a fast and hard pace. Bruce’s hands slide over up her top and under her bra. Pinching. Pulling. Playing with her nipples as she whimpers. He grabs her hair with his other hand and he drags her lips down to his. Their mouths meet in a filthy kiss. 

Darcy buries her hands in his thick curls, digging her nails into his scalp. Grinding down onto his cock as he plunges hard up into her.

“Are you gonna cum for me?” Bruce pulls her head back by her hair so he can stare at her.

“Yes,” She whimpers, “I’m gonna cum.” Losing herself into his eyes as he thrusts up into her and pushing them both over the edge. 

Darcy collapses on top of him gasping for breath as she takes a moment to recover. She can feel the thud of his heart through his chest and onto her cheek.

“So… that happened.” She hides her face in his chest and begins to giggle.

“Thank god.” Bruce chuckles, her laughter infectious.

“You’re talking like you’ve been wanting that to happen for a while.” Her voice is muffled against his chest hair as she keeps her face hidden. Stroking her hair, he gently tugs at it so she has to move her head up to look at him in the eyes when he speaks.

“Darcy, I have been wishing for something to happen every since the day I first met you.” Her mouth drops open at his declaration his gaze piercing her soul as he speaks. “I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you because you’re gorgeous. But your quick wit and ability to keep up with superheroes and geniuses is even more attractive to me.”

“Oh, wow.” Darcy gulps at a loss of what to say as Bruce has just poured his heart out to her, while she is still straddled on top of him in the middle of Central Park, where anyone could come across them at any moment.

“Today wasn’t my finest moment, but I’m glad it happened anyway.” He smiles gently at her leaving the ball her court as her mind whirls a mile a minute. Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air she decides to take a leap.

“C’mon mean green. I’ll cook you some dinner.” She clambers up off him, smoothing her skirt down. “We both need some fuel after that.”

“Sounds great.” He smiles at her, picking up his ripped shirt and then taking her hand as they turn and walk towards Darcy’s apartment together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any other pairings for this fic let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to chat about ideas or have story requests/prompts I now have a FB page [@LivvyNicklaus](https://www.facebook.com/LivvyNicklaus/) and Tumblr [livvynicklaus](https://livvynicklaus.tumblr.com/) and Instagram [livvynicklaus](https://www.instagram.com/livvynicklaus/) and Twitter [@LivvyNicklaus](https://twitter.com/LivvyNicklaus?lang=en) . I’m planning to release a novel one day and my new website for this is <https://livvynicklaus.wixsite.com/author>

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I now have a FB page @LivvyNicklaus and a Tumblr livvynicklaus if you want to chat about ideas or have story requests!


End file.
